With the development of science and technology, the cell phone has become a necessary tool for modern people in life; and with the popularization of smart phones with big screens, high luminance and high performance, battery capacity has become the main bottleneck restricting the sustained use of cell phones, and the amount of remaining charge of a lithium battery will quickly decrease after going through unreasonable repeated charging and discharging. For example, actions such as charging for a long time after saturation, no trickle charging ever being carried out during the stipulated cycle, and keeping the battery in the low electricity running stage for a long time and so on will all do harm to the lithium battery. A good battery-charging habit is necessary for extending the service life of the battery. Generally speaking, regular trickle charging has a good protective effect on the lithium battery. Trickle charging refers to charging with a continuous small current to keep the storage battery in an approximately fully-charged state so as to make up the capacity loss caused by self-discharging after the battery has been fully charged, which is also called “maintenance charging” (float charging).
The battery-charging management solution in the prior art only prompts a user to carry out charging in time when a battery's available amount of remaining charge is below a certain limit and can only send out charging prompts singularly according to the available amount of remaining charge but not according to the charging cycles. Therefore, it is impossible for the user to be prompted and guided in an intuitive and clear way to carry out charging cycle management, or prompted intelligently and regularly, so as to extend the service life of the battery.